Alice is Dead: From Beginning to End
by blindbat1192
Summary: A prequel to the flash series "Alice is Dead", with a new interpretation of what happened before Alice was killed, as well as some sought-after secrets.
1. Log 01: Sept 14 to Sept 18

**This is a fan-made interpretation of the events before the main events of the flash series "Alice is Dead". In no way do I own it in any way. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>June 12, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_Alice suggested I keep a journal to help my memory problems. I think it's safe to say she really knows me well if __she knows about my memory problems. I haven't even talked to anyone about them, she just seemed to know. Well, in any case, I'm keeping it here to make sure I remember everything I write down. _

_The Mad Hatter has just walked in._

"Alice," he said, "I need to talk to you. It's about Mary Ann. She's going to break out, and we need you down there to assist her."

"I understand," said Alice, getting up from where she was sitting.

She walked away with the Hatter discussing the situation further.

_Alice has just been assigned by the Hatter to aid Mary Ann in her prison break. I hope she succeeds. For some strange reason, we've lost a lot of friends, or whatever we can call them, and we need as much help as we can get. Now for me and this journal, it's a matter of starting from the beginning and putting everything together piece by piece…_

* * *

><p><em>September 14, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_This was the year before I had found this journal. One of the first things I can remember from this far back was that the Mad Hatter and I went to visit the Queen in his club. Biggest crime lord in the city, yet he came off as a Wonderland official, complete with his own police force. _

"Rabbit, Hatter," said the Queen, applying white makeup to his face, "I'm sending you both out on missions today. However, these are both important missions, so I'll be paying you both double your normal share if you succeed."

"Double our share?" asked Hatter, "We _are_ all going mad!"

"What's the job?" the Rabbit asked.

"Hatter," said the Queen, "You are to go out into the City of Oz and find someone by the name of Dr. Raymond Burr. Bring him here alive and in one piece."

"I thought we didn't like those Oz folks," wondered Hatter.

"We don't," replied the Queen, "Which is precisely why I need to bribe this gentleman with a large sum of money and prestige in order to bring him with us. Leave when you are ready."

"I'll get to that," said Hatter, taking his leave.

"Rabbit," the Queen said, looking into the White Rabbit's cold, killer eyes, "There is a special substance used to make invisible ink. Secret messages can have a powerful effect, and I should like to have the right ingredients to make the ink. Go to the forest by Wonderland Jail and find me some of this substance. It's green and acidy, so keep that in mind."

"Whatever," replied the Rabbit, "As long as you keep good on your promise to double our share."

The Queen took a large cigar from the pack sitting on the table next to him and took a smoke before grinning wickedly and saying, "Oh, Rabbit…when have you ever had reason to distrust me?"

_At the time, there really was no reason to distrust him. But if I was being offered double my current salary, I wanted to make absolutely sure I got it good._

* * *

><p><em>September 16, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_I didn't want the risk of being spotted, so I had to walk for two days in order to find the forest. __Of course, if I had gotten there days earlier and been done with my mission, I would never have met her, and who knows where she could have ended up…_

So far, the White Rabbit had no luck in finding any special substance for the invisible ink that the Queen desperately wanted. The only thing he gave the Rabbit were a bottle of some fancy drink served at his club and a slice of cake, neither of which made sense. He looked up and saw a bright hole up ahead where the sun shined much brighter than anywhere else in Wonderland. That was most likely because whatever was above that hole was part of the Above…a world completely separate from Wonderland…and it seemed as if someone was falling.

"What the…?" wondered the Rabbit.

A blonde haired girl in a blue dress was falling down the hole, and landed right on top of the Rabbit. His neatly ironed suit now had small dirt smudges on it.

"Can you kindly get _off_ me?" growled the Rabbit.

"Well excuse me," said Alice, getting up, "That's terribly rude of you. It was just an accident. All I know is I see this hole…"

"Yeah, that's a nice story and all," said the Rabbit, "But I'm busy at the moment. Here, take this and shut up."

The White Rabbit threw her the bottle, which Alice caught with her hands. Her reflexes were very quick, much to the Rabbit's surprise. She drank whatever was in the bottle, and suddenly began to shrink.

"What the hell?" asked the Rabbit, "What has the Queen been doing?"

"What happened?" cried Alice, "I've shrunk to the size of a peanut!"

_Wait a second_, thought the Rabbit, _if the drink shrinks a person, then maybe the cake…It's worth a shot._

"Eat this," said the Rabbit, taking off a few crumbs for the tiny Alice, "This might help you grow."

Alice took the crumbs from the Rabbit's paws, and ate them one by one, returning her to normal size.

"Well now that that mess is over and done with, I have a job to do," said the Rabbit, opening the chest nearby. He had come in from there, and the forest was inside that chest.

"Not so fast," said Alice, following him down the steps, "What is this peculiar place?"

"It's called Wonderland, doll, and it's not your kind of place, so you best go home," said the Rabbit, continuing the walk down.

"I can't go home because I fell down the hole!" whined Alice, "And I ran away from home to begin with!"

"Why would you do that?" asked the Rabbit, looking around inside tree trunks.

"My parents were going to marry me off to a French pussy, and I was not about to live a life of tea and crumpets," replied Alice.

"Hold that thought," said the Rabbit, holding his paw up and looking inside a tree trunk. There was definitely green acid in there, but was it the kind that could make secret ink?

"This will have to do," said the Rabbit, pulling out the extraction tube given to him by the Queen, and sucking in some of the acid.

From behind him, there was an ugly creature with three eyes and black fur creeping up behind them. It was about to strike the Rabbit down, and had Alice not been there, he would not live to see another day. To his amazement, when he turned around, she had sliced the creature's head off with a small knife concealed in her dress. She looked back at him with a minor grin and some of the creature's blood across her forehead, and said, "I spend a lot of time alone. I figured I'd learn something I like."

"Perhaps I've misjudged you," said the Rabbit, "What's your name?"

"Alice," she replied, holding out her hand.

The Rabbit shook her hand and replied, "I really don't have much of a real name, so people just call me the Rabbit, or White Rabbit."

"Well, pleasure to meet you Rabbit," said Alice, "But now I have nowhere to go."

"Not quite," said the Rabbit, "I may be able to find some work for you…if you're interested in using those knives for better uses…"

* * *

><p><em>September 18, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_It took a little persuading, but after seeing Alice's skills with a knife, the Queen decided she would be an excellent addition to the team. Fortunately for me, the stuff I found was exactly what the Queen wanted, and true to his word, I received double payment. Right at that moment, the Mad Hatter came into the hideout with a strange man with glasses and a lab coat, accompanied by a little girl._

"I've brought Dr. Burr with me," said Hatter, "But on the condition that his daughter came along. He refused to leave without her."

"As long as she does not interfere with her father's…_honorable_ work, she should be fine," said the Queen.

"I see we have a new arrival," said the Hatter, looking at Alice.

"Look who's talking," replied the Rabbit, referring to Dr. Burr and his daughter.

The girl had long blonde hair like Alice and a short red dress with bare feet. She held her father's hand with her right hand and was sucking her thumb with her left hand. She looked up at the Rabbit, but instead of being scared by him, she smiled at him, revealing one of two front teeth missing.

_I don't get it. Why wasn't she afraid of me? Am I losing my edge? Am I not intimidating enough?_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please review :)**


	2. Log 02: Sept 19 to Sept 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice is Dead or any characters used**

* * *

><p><em>September 19, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_Not long after Alice was accepted onto our team, one of our other guys, Lewis, ended up getting in trouble with the Wonderland Jail Guards. He must have done something to upset the Queen. I'd hate to think what. Probably threatened to expose the Queen and the Hatter as underground criminals._

"Bring him down!" shouted the Queen.

The Wonderland Jail was in a hectic state. A lot of the guards were diligently working to get Lewis down on the ground. Assisting them was the Mad Hatter, who was not only mad, but wild as well. The guards' efforts could not bring Lewis in, but the Mad Hatter's slashes to Lewis's face could. Lewis finally fell to the ground after putting up enough of a fight.

"Thinking of ratting me out?" the Queen whispered into Lewis's bloody ear, "Well, it would have failed either way. Nearly half the police force is part of my gang, so you ratted me out to the wrong ones." In a much louder voice, the Queen declared, "Take him away!"

The Queen moved over to the Mad Hatter and whispered to his ear, "I think he may have swallowed the key. Run a scan on him. If he did, have him killed."

"Of course," said the Hatter, following the other guards.

* * *

><p><em>September 20, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_The Mad Hatter asked me to accompany him to Wonderland Jail for a final analysis of Lewis. I wasn't entirely sure how much help I could be, unless he wanted me to kill the poor bastard._

"Take a look at this, Rabbit," said the Hatter.

The Hatter gave the Rabbit a picture of a key. It appeared to be inside of a living creature. There were ribs and intestines on the inside. The Rabbit instantly knew that this was an x-ray of Lewis and that he did indeed swallow the key to his cell.

"What does this mean?" asked the Rabbit.

"Well, it means he still plans on finding the right authorities to rat us out on," replied the Hatter, "And the Queen ordered me to have him killed if that were the case. Rabbit, I need you to make the kill."

"Why me?" asked the Rabbit, "Why not do it yourself?"

"Because I need to check up on Dr. Burr, make sure he's getting things done the way they should," replied the Hatter, "And because you can keep quiet while making a kill."

The Rabbit needed no more reason. He was a hitman for hire. As long as he was being paid, the reason did not matter much to him. He was given access to Lewis's cell thanks to the Hatter, and Lewis looked up at the Rabbit as if he knew what was coming.

Before Lewis could cry out, the Rabbit got hold of Lewis's mouth, covering it as he used his other paw to choke Lewis's neck. He stepped on Lewis's stomach to keep any chance of Lewis catching his breath to a minimum.

"Sorry, Lewis," said the Rabbit, "But money speaks louder than friendship."

They really weren't the closest of friends, but Lewis wasn't expecting anyone on their side to actually kill him. What Lewis didn't realize was that it was the start of a long process…and in that moment, with his death, marked the beginning of it all.

* * *

><p><em>September 21, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_The Queen gave Alice one of the weirdest missions I've ever heard of. Normally, in our profession, we're smuggling contraband or making a kill, whether it's a person in high power or the littlest pest who knows too much. But this one was just…bizarre._

"You want her to bring cats to Dr. Burr?" asked the Rabbit.

"You have a problem with that, Rabbit?" asked the Queen, taking a smoke.

"No, it's just…not in our norm to do that kind of thing," replied the Rabbit.

"I assure you, Rabbit, that it's of the most vital importance," said the Queen, "You should consider yourself lucky. You don't even have to leave the hideout today, because I've got nothing for you to do right now."

"Well then I'll just try my hand at poker, then, won't I?" said the Rabbit, leaving the room.

"Yes you could do that," said the Queen.

It wasn't until after the Rabbit stepped into the elevator back down to the parking lot that the Queen called one of his other hired hands into the room. Actually, she had been there the whole time…she was just so small not even the Rabbit could detect her.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" asked the Dormouse.

"The Rabbit has killed Lewis," said the Queen, "And Lewis swallowed a key. I don't know if it was the key to his cell or the key to my vault, but I'm not taking any chances of anyone else finding it. Go to Wonderland Jail and retrieve the key from inside Lewis."

"Not too appealing, but as long as you're paying me," replied the Dormouse, already on her way.

"Granted, you will," said the Queen.

It wasn't until the Dormouse left that the Queen muttered to himself, "That is, until I'm finished with you."

_Alice brought back four different cats in a bag. I guess it seemed easy enough for her, but we both know she's good with a knife. And why does the Queen and that mad scientist even need cats?_

* * *

><p><em>September 22, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_For some reason, I found myself looking at those mysterious stone pillars outside the city with Alice._

"What does it even say?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't be wondering the same thing if I knew," replied the Rabbit, "No one really knows what it says. Makes me wonder how old Wonderland really is."

"Well, my world is about a few million years old," said Alice.

"I figured the Above would be that old," said the Rabbit, touching the writings carved on the stone pillars.

"The Above?" asked Alice.

"That's what we call the world above ours," replied the Rabbit, "No one has really gone there and back. Likewise, no one from the Above has ever come down here…except you."

"Yeah," said Alice, "I figured that's why the Queen would take interest in me."

"Huh?" asked the Rabbit.

"I knew it wasn't just my skills with knives that I was allowed to stay," said Alice, "He specifically told me later when you were gone that he wanted to know more about the Above."

"He did?" asked the Rabbit.

Before the conversation could continue, something tapped the Rabbit's shoe. It was light, but still enough to make the Rabbit look down. He saw the Dormouse by his foot, using her small sword to get his attention. She was bleeding all over and had bite marks on her stomach.

"Please…Rabbit," moaned the Dormouse in pain, "Take me back…to the Queen."

_Alice and I took the Dormouse back to the hideout to see the Queen. Dr. Burr probably isn't much of a health doctor if he couldn't even heal the Dormouse. The Queen had to give her a special treatment…by which I mean __leaving her in the care of an animal doctor. I asked what happened but neither one of them would say a word, so I left with Alice._

"What the hell happened there?" asked the Queen.

"I went down Lewis's throat to reach his stomach," replied the Dormouse, putting her hand on the wound that had the most painful sting, "I found the key…but…"

"But what?" asked the Queen, getting more curious.

"It was stuck inside his stomach," replied the Dormouse, "And then this giant worm thing came out of his stomach and…well, I just barely escaped."

"Could you tell which key it was?" asked the Queen.

"No," replied a disappointed Dormouse, "I could not."

"I see," said the Queen, getting up from his chair, "Well, rest up. You'll need it before I send you out again."

As the Queen left, he thought to himself, _I guess we're done with her…_

* * *

><p><em>September 30, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_Alice has been bringing more and more cats to Dr. Burr. What does he need with cats? And how come I never see any of those other cats again?_


	3. Log 03: Oct 4 to Feb 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice is Dead or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>October 4, <em>_****_

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_Hatter and I are supposed to be flooding some abandoned building with ice water. Not sure what the Queen is thinking with some of these missions. But then again, he's paying us more than usual, so who am I to question him?_

"Ready, Rabbit?" asked the Hatter at the abandoned building.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied the Rabbit.

The two of them began to turn the faucet wheels, activating the pipes that soon flowed with water. What neither of them realized was that at the very bottom of the building, gagged and chained to the floor, was the Dormouse, who was just waking up after being taken out by chloroform. She tried to cry for help, but given her mouth was taped shut and the fact that she was so small, no one could hear her, not even the Rabbit.

"I wonder why the Queen has us doing these kinds of odd jobs," said the Rabbit, "Does it seem odd to you that instead of making professional kills, he has us doing weird stuff like this?"

"Nah, it just makes our jobs easier," replied the Hatter, "Think about this. We're being paid more than ever to do easier jobs. Why would we complain about that?"

"I'm not complaining," answered the Rabbit, "I just find it a little strange."

"You're over thinking this, Rabbit," said the Hatter, putting his arm around the Rabbit, "Let's just wait for this to fill up, and then grab a drink at the club!"

"I'm not really thirsty," said the Rabbit.

"I bet you will be when the job's done," said the Hatter, laughing madly as usual.

Neither of them realized the Dormouse had been struggling for dear life under the water, but to no avail. She couldn't even breathe a final breath before drowning to death.

* * *

><p><em>October 5, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_We just got some bad news today from The Queen. It appears that the Dormouse is dead._

"Is that so?" asked the Hatter, as if he felt sorry in any way, "Well, I'd say we dodged a bullet there."

"We don't even know how she died," said Alice.

"She was drowned," said Dr. Burr, "We found her under a body of water chained to the ground."

"That means someone murdered her!" cried Alice.

"But who?" asked the Rabbit.

"Never mind who," replied The Queen, completely ignoring the Rabbit's question, "It's more important that we complete the mission she was last sent on."

"And that was what?" asked the Hatter.

The Queen was not going to mention anything about the key to any of them. _Think, Frank, think_, thought The Queen, _Give them something else to buy you some time_.

"Killing the Jabberwocky," replied The Queen.

"What?" cried all but The Queen.

"But the Jabberwocky is _the_ biggest crime lord in all of Wonderland!" cried the Hatter.

"How are _we_ going to kill him?" asked Alice, "And how will we _not_ incur the wrath of his gang?"

"Because you'll have help," replied The Queen, "I've already dispatched Mary Ann into the field to help you. You'll meet her just outside the city and she will help you kill the Jabberwocky."

"We better get paid more for this," said the Rabbit.

"Why, Rabbit," grinned the Queen, "I wouldn't put you closer to death's door if I weren't going to increase your pay!"

It was enough to motivate them to kill the Jabberwocky and avenge the Dormouse…or at least what they thought it was. Before the Mad Hatter could leave, the Queen pulled him aside.

"You need to see something at the club," the Queen said.

_We met up with Mary Ann outside of the city. She looked more than ready to make a few kills. __But would she be ready to help us kill the Jabberwocky?_

"What does it mean?" asked the Hatter.

The Mad Hatter had just been shown something strange by the Queen…on the walls of the bathroom in the night club, someone had written in blood, "The bloody eye waits and waits." Also, inside one of the stalls, there was also "The bloody eye is watching you."

"What are you thinking?" asked the Hatter.

"I think the Dormouse may still be alive after all," replied the Queen, "Now, mind you, I don't know who she would be referring to or why she would want revenge…unless she knew who attempted to kill her. I want you to increase security around the nightclub and the city. Find me some good bouncers who won't leave anything out of their eyesight."

"I know just the blokes for that," said the Hatter, taking his leave.

_Either someone is messing with me_, thought the Queen, _or you and the Rabbit botched the job I gave you_.

* * *

><p><em>October 8, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_We've been on the road for three days. We took a car for part of that, but once we got closer to the Jabberwocky's turf, we had to go by foot from then on. The Jabberwocky was known for inventing slot machines that anyone could rig…if they knew the right codeword. That was probably how he got so much power…by rigging slot machines. _

"We've been waiting all day," said Alice, "When do we make a move?"

"When it is night," replied Mary Ann, "That's when we can go in with the most stealth and secrecy."

"Do we actually have a plan?" asked the Rabbit.

"Yes," replied Mary Ann, "I go first and make a move. You two wait here until I give a signal. When I do, you go in and meet me inside. Then we work out how to kill the Jabberwocky."

"Okay, but what's the signal?" asked the Rabbit.

Mary Ann already moved on ahead before that question could be answered. It was a couple of hours before anything else happened, and night had finally fallen.

"What do you think she'll do for a signal?" asked Alice.

"Probably whistle or ring a bell or something," replied the Rabbit, "That's what I would do."

In that instant, an explosion came from inside the casino where the Jabberwocky was hiding out, and more screams of pain coming from his guards.

"Or she could do that," said the Rabbit.

"Let's move," exclaimed Alice.

The Rabbit and Alice ran through the dark field leading towards the casino, which was strangely isolated in a big field. That was probably to avoid contact with the authorities. Getting into the casino was easy. It was getting past guards or killing them quietly that proved to be challenging. Alice could easily slice their throats open with her knife skills, but the Rabbit had to approach a guard if he wanted to shoot him directly. Suddenly, he was blinded by blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Sorry," said Alice, taking the blonde wig off him and putting it back over her short, orange hair.

"What the…you're not blonde?" asked the Rabbit.

"Please don't tell anyone else," said Alice, "Please."

Alice and the Rabbit suddenly found themselves falling down when the floor beneath them opened up, revealing they were on a trapdoor. They both fell hard on the ground and were unconscious in an instant.

_It was a long time before we woke up, and I don't remember the specific date it was, but all I knew was that I was hungry, and since there was a basket of peaches __nearby, I started to eat some. I don't know why Alice wasn't eating. In fact, she wasn't even looking at me. She was looking up at some of our captors, who had witnessed me desperately satisfying my hunger with peaches._

"Heh heh, morning Peaches," said the leader of the guards, who was wearing a red, spiked mask over his eyes. Only his nose and mouth were visible on his face, and his skin was green.

"Why did you call me Peaches?" asked the Rabbit.

"You're eating peaches like a starving child, so I figured that'd be a nice little nickname for you, Peaches," he replied, "Anyway, I'm here to take you to see the Jabberwocky."

"Rulio here is the second in command around these parts," said one of the guards, "So you better listen to him."

"What day is it?" asked the Rabbit.

"February 23rd, Peaches," replied Rulio, taking a smoke from one of his two good hands.

"Oh my god, we've been here that long?" asked the Rabbit, "Where's Mary Ann?"

"She's with the Jabberwocky in his quarters," replied Rulio, "Just come with us and you can see her…and maybe stay alive for another day."


	4. Log 04: Feb 23 to Feb 27

__**I do not own any Alice is Dead or original Alice in Wonderland characters used.**

* * *

><p><em>February 23, ****<em>

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_I hadn't realized how long we were unconscious in that prison cell. I don't know about Alice, but I must have been in a coma. I had lost some memories about what was going on before that, but thankfully Alice filled those bits in for me on our way to seeing the Jabberwocky. _

"Here we are," said Rulio, "the big, bad lair of the Jabberwocky!"

The room was filled with purple lights and red carpets. Fairly luxurious for a beast the size of the Jabberwocky. The Jabberwocky was a humongous black beast with scales outside his skin, almost like a dragon, but his head was fairly twisted around, with one eye closer to his forehead than the other.

"Looks like The Queen finally had enough balls to send you guys over to kill me," said the Jabberwocky, tossing a few red, ripe apples into his mouth, "You have done well, Rulio. Thanks to your quick thinking, I have a meal tonight."

"Which means I also get a salary increase, right?" asked Rulio.

"Perhaps," replied the Jabberwocky, "If I don't kill you first."

"What?" cried Rulio.

"I'm not an idiot, Rulio," roared the Jabberwocky, "I have security cameras. I know you've been stealing my mushrooms and selling them to outsiders!"

"Just a little entrepreneurism," said Rulio, "Nothing to get upset about!"

"Upset?" asked the Jabberwocky, "Who said I'm upset? I'm not upset."

"You're not?" asked Rulio.

"No," replied the Jabberwocky, suddenly booming, "I'M FURIOUS!"

The Jabberwocky charged towards Rulio who was running away, but all he got was Rulio's left arm. Rulio bent down in pain, prepared to meet his end.

"Now's out chance," whispered Alice, who had cut herself free.

Alice cut off the ropes holding the Rabbit's hands together. The Rabbit happened to still have his gun on him and fired at the Jabberwocky's tail. The Jabberwocky glared at the Rabbit, but before he could take a stand, Alice threw one of her knives into the Jabberwocky's eye, blinding him.

"You bitch!" shouted the Jabberwocky, crashing into the walls around him.

"Rabbit, you take out the guards! Leave the Jabberwocky to me!" shouted Alice.

While the Rabbit withdrew his gun and started shooting the other guards (or just breaking their necks, depending on how close they were to him), Alice ran up the Jabberwocky's spine and up to this long neck.

"I hope this knife is long enough," said Alice, who also added "Off with your head!"

Alice had sliced right through the Jabberwocky's neck, sending his head falling down to the floor, just next to the bleeding Rulio. Soon, his entire body fell down and crushed much of the furniture underneath him. That was when Mary Ann had crawled out through the open hole in the Jabberwocky.

"That's where you were?" asked Alice, "How did you survive that?"

"Special training," replied Mary Ann, "Plus some helpful advice from the Dormouse a long time ago."

"The guards are all dead, Alice," said the Rabbit, suddenly looking over to Rulio, "What do we do about him?"

"C'mon, now, Peaches!" cried Rulio, "I never did anything to hurt you! I'm just the guy for hire! I'll be nice!"

"I'm curious," said Alice, putting her knife against Rulio's throat, "What did you mean by 'entrepreneurism'?"

"I just sold off some of the Jabberwocky's poison mushrooms, no big crime!" replied Rulio, "Go easy on me!"

"What were you selling them for?" asked the Rabbit.

"Just for people who were interested in poisoning other people they didn't like, that sorta thing," replied Rulio.

"I suppose he really isn't that harmful," said the Rabbit, "I guess he can keep doing what he does."

"Not if I don't get some treatment for my missing arm, I'm not," said Rulio.

"Oh yeah, we should probably do something about that," said the Rabbit, "But what?"

_In a bizarre turn of events, we ended up taking Rulio back with us to get medical treatment. Surprisingly, the Queen knows actual medical doctors, as opposed to mad doctors like Burr. They bandaged his arm up and he decided to stay in town to continue his mushroom-selling business._

_February 27, ****_

_From the Journal of the White Rabbit_

_I always said that as long as I'm paid I have no reason to ask questions, but today was the first time I had to ask myself what was really going on with the Queen._

The Rabbit was walking just outside the hideout, but through the window he saw the silhouettes of the Queen and the Hatter drinking champagne…and talking about something they clearly did not want anyone else to know about.

"Another one?" asked the Hatter.

"This time, it said 'The bloody eye is patient'," replied the Queen.

"But who…or what…_is_ the bloody eye?" asked the Hatter.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking _you_ to look into it, would I?" the Queen replied rhetorically.

"Point taken," said the Hatter, taking another sip of his drink, "You think it has to do with what's inside the vault?"

"I'm not sure," replied the Queen, "Something like that can't be capable of leaving those cryptic messages."

"Well, I'm confident it's not the Dormouse," said the Hatter, "I went back to where she was drowned, and her body was still there."

"At least _that_ is ruled out," said the Queen.

_It seems like there were more details behind the Dormouse's death than the Queen was willing to let on. And they mentioned something inside a vault, but I have to ask…**what** vault?_


End file.
